Third Time's the Charm
by SoWrites
Summary: Sasuke gets jumped by a fangirl, and that's his final straw. He has to finally kiss someone on purpose to get his dignity back, so he agrees to go on a date with Sakura. But can Naruto stand Sasuke using Sakura? NaruSasu, and don't worry, I'm anti-SS


I haven't written in so long, but I wanted to write for the challenge for the Sasuke X Naruto FC at NF. I hope some people like it! Reviews get you cyber popcorn! *~*~*~*!

If auras could melt people, Naruto would be a puddle that's quickly evaporating.

"Congratu-fucking-lations, idiot," Sasuke seethed, "You're no longer the last person to have kissed me. Instead, it's some random girl who jumped me!" He growled, wiping his face for the hundredth time that day. Naruto chuckled a bit, though he wondered why he wasn't more amused at his rival's misfortune.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bounded up behind Sasuke, her flirty facade on full throttle. "It's our day off! Why don't we, you know!" She giggled and batted her eyelashes, "Go on a date?"

"Sure, where to?" Sasuke responded quickly, making Naruto and Sakura's jaws drop. Naruto was the first to recover.

"Gimme Sasuke for a sec, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him out of Sakura's earshot, "Okay, did that girl slip you some drugs when she kissed you? Or!" Naruto gasped and pointed at Sasuke, "You finally got a taste of girls and now you're going girl-crazy! That's it!" Naruto smacked his fist in his hand, and then he raised his eyebrow at Sasuke, "That's really weird. For you, I mean."

"Shut up, Naruto. I'll never be girl-crazy. I just can't stand that my last kiss was some complete stranger," Sasuke sighed, "Look, I had very little dignity in knowing that my first kiss was with you on accident in front of a bunch of people, but at least you knew me better than anyone else in that room. Now I'm a ninja who can be jumped in the street?" Sasuke shook his head, his bangs fluttering with the movements. "For once, I don't want an accident. One and then I don't need to do it again," Sasuke began walking back towards Sakura with his hands in his pockets, but Naruto pulled Sasuke back by his upper arm.

"Sasuke, you know that'll hurt Sakura. You're using her!" Naruto's serious expression made Sasuke reconsider for a second, but he shrugged Naruto off.

"I know, but there are options. I mean, maybe it wouldn't kill me to date her for a while. That way I wouldn't be really using her," Sasuke's eyes focused on the ground away from blue eyes that shined with disappointment.

"But you don't really like her that much," Naruto pushed further, and Sasuke snapped his eyes to glare right into Naruto's. "It's not your business anymore," Sasuke turned his back on Naruto and joined Sakura. Together, they walked down the street, leaving Naruto behind.

"He's making a mistake! What the hell should I do?" Naruto talked out-loud, grabbing a nearby street pole. His eyes screwed up as he tried to think of an idea quickly.

_"I had very little dignity in thinking that my first kiss was with you...at least you knew me better than anyone else in that room...I don't want an accident," _Naruto skimmed what Sasuke told him in his mind before he realized that he should follow them. He ran after them, searching around until he found them at a small indoors restaurant. Naruto figured that he had some time, but he needed to be stealthy. He ran into the clothing store next to the restaurant, changing into black pants, black shoes, and a black button-up shirt. He also bought a pair of dark black sunglasses and a comb which he ran through his hair to get it to not look so messy. Naruto grudgingly bought some cover-up for his whisker scars and applied that in the store, also.

Leaving his clothes with the shop, he exited the store at the same time Sakura and Sasuke started leaving. They stopped at a stand because Sakura saw a beautiful light-pink purse with a wispy pattern of a sakura tree on it. Sasuke bought it for her, to her delight. Sasuke led her towards the bridge that they normally meet at for mission. Naruto sensed that this was where Sasuke was going to kiss her, so Naruto tried to think of something fast.

"My purse!" Sakura screamed as a boy in all black and sunglasses grabbed her purse and darted off into the nearby forest. Sasuke bolted in pursuit, catching the thief a few yards into the forest. Sasuke tackled him the the ground and was about to punch him before he sensed something familiar about the person.

"N...Naruto? What the hell?" Sasuke got off of Naruto, who stood up and dusted off his new clothes. He also wiped the make up off his cheeks. After flipping his sunglasses up onto his head, he nervously smiled at Sasuke.

"Uh...hi! Um..." Naruto couldn't muster up a reason, so Sasuke scoffed and began walking away with Sakura's purse.

"Stop, wait, Sasuke!" Naruto threw a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, who whipped around and brought his face close to Naruto's.

"What do you want, huh? Why did you lead me away from Sakura?" Sasuke growled, fists clenching in anticipation of a fight.

"Because...I figured that it wouldn't be so bad if I was," Naruto sighed, "If it was me again. Not on accident," Naruto worked hard to keep his eyes on Sasuke's grey eyes. He saw Sasuke's expression change from anger to confusion, then surprise, then embarrassment.

"Did you seriously do all this so I didn't hurt Sakura. I know you like her," Sasuke couldn't keep eye-contact, so he focused around Naruto's right shoulder.

"Well, that's not your business," Naruto's words repeated Sasuke's earlier ones, "But, I figured it wouldn't kill me to kiss you again." Naruto approached Sasuke until their chests touched, his hands trailing up Sasuke's arms to rest at his shoulders. He was a little shaky, and he had a dark blush on his cheeks, but he kept pressing forward.

"Maybe you're trying to slip me some drugs. You do look pretty suspicious, wearing all black," Sasuke teased back, repeating Naruto. Naruto laughed, but it was a deep, husky laugh that sent a chill out to every part of Sasuke's body. The boys didn't close their eyes until their lips were barely grazing, and then Naruto finally pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Unlike their time in the classroom, he had time to feel the softness of Sasuke's lips and the intimate sensation of kissing slowly. Sasuke wrapped one arm around Naruto's waist and ran the other hand through Naruto's hair. In response, Naruto caressed Sasuke's lower back while holding the back of Sasuke's neck. The kiss was lasting longer than either of them had expected. Their lips parted multiple times, but one of the boys would always dip their head forward to resume the kiss. They were panting and flushed when they finally willed themselves away from each other. Sasuke spoke up once he caught his breath.

"Congratulations, Naruto. You're the first person that I ever kissed back," One hand fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Naruto stopped him by reaching out a hand and holding Sasuke's gently.

"So what do we do now?" Sasuke asked, searching Naruto's soft expression for an answer.

"Well,I dunno. Would it kill you to date me?" The second the words were out of his mouth, it covered Sasuke's lips again. Their third kiss was sloppy in it's passion, but they were equally inexperienced, so they didn't care. It also ended quicker, but they held each other close this time. Naruto kissed the sensitive junction of Sasuke's neck and jaw before whispering in Sasuke's ear,"Third time's the charm, eh?"

Thanks for reading!


End file.
